Amends and the Promise
by akamagerain
Summary: A day after the Alvarez mission, Lucy finds herself being dragged away from the guild to an unknown destination by her best friend. While she finds herself very curious over where she is being taken and why, the dragon slayer gears for something he hasn't really done before - to make amends with his partner and, in the process, keep an old promise. A NaLu one-shot.


**_My first fanfic! Dedicated to the amazing boogey56 on Tumblr, who is also the beta for this._**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia did her best to let the beautiful scenery passing by and the rhythmic chugging sounds of the train she was in distract her from the thoughts running amok in her head. She caught her mind turning, again, towards the thoughts she was trying to keep at bay.

 _'You can't do anything about it right now,'_ she told herself. ' _Oh, wait!'_

She took out the book she'd forgotten she had with her and began to read. Two sentences in, and she found herself lowering the book from in front of her eyes to look at the fire dragon slayer sprawled out in the seat opposite her own. He was sleeping restlessly, groaning at what his motion sickness made him undergo. Her eyes flickered to the little blue ball of exceed fur curled up dozing in her lap before going back to Natsu.

They'd been very weird today.

Well, weirder than usual.

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

Lucy made her way to the almost ready new-and-improved, better than before guild hall. While Team Natsu and Fairy Tail B were out rescuing Master Makarov from Alvarez, a considerable amount of progress had been made in its reconstruction.

The thought of the rescue made her breathe another sigh of relief, knowing her guild's Master was safe. However, the threat that was Zeref and Alvarez was still very much real, and she knew Master and the First would be addressing the guild about it tomorrow, as Makarov had announced. Her gut told her it wasn't going to be your typical guild announcement.

 _'Focus on the now, Lucy,'_ she chided herself, realising over thinking now wouldn't help with anything at all at the moment. She took in a few deep breathes and decided to make an effort to think of more productive things.

She headed straight to Mirajane at the bar for her morning smoothie.

"Good morning, Lucy! The usual?" she asked.

"Morning, Mira. Yup, the same…Stronger though" she added as an afterthought. Staying up all night to catch up on her writing probably wasn't such a good idea.

Sipping on her caffeinated smoothie she turned around on her stool to look around at those in the guild hall. It was early in the day, so not too many people were there at the time.

She saw Gajeel and Patherlilly inspecting the empty stage (an observation that had her dreading whatever he was currently planning). Almost without a thought, her eyes then darted to her best friend sitting nearby, book in hand, but face turned towards the iron dragon slayer. Lucy didn't miss the small smile and affectionate look she watched him with. Tucking away the scene in her memory and bookmarking it for future Levy-teasing-ammo, she continued her visual-sweep of the hall.

Gray arrived just then, nodded to her his greeting and proceeded to sit next to Lucy. She quickly gave him a look and pointed towards the two seemingly-yet-to-acknowledge-they-were-in-love birds she was watching. Recognising the glint in her eye, he followed her gaze, chuckling quietly as he saw Gajeel turn towards Levy, catching her eye and both looking away faces notably red.

"One of them really needs to make a move or they'll be stuck at the blushing stage 'til they're fifty! They worked together for crying out loud!" giggled Lucy.

Gray cringed. Lucy raised an eyebrow, in question. "Imagined a wrinkly old tin-can. Eww," he answered grimacing.

Lucy was laughing as the door slammed open. Lucy didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"Morning!"

Natsu thus announced his arrival and, noticing where Lucy was, ran to her.

"Someone's early", noted Lucy when she saw him. "Where's Happ-"

"LUCY WE GOTTO GO!" Natsu cut her off, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the doors.

"Woah! Natsu! Hold on! Where to?" She tried asking while attempting to stop her kidnapping by pulling her weight backwards and jamming her heels into the floor.

"Is everything okay?! What's happening?!"

"Everything's awesome, Luce. But we have to go now."

Lucy observed his grin and pulled her hand out of his grasp (with a little difficulty). She then crossed the arms in front of her and watched him with a sceptical eye.

"Where? And why the tearing hurry?"

"Can't tell you yet, and because we don't wanna be late!"

"Be late for what?" Her face suddenly fell in dread, "Oh no, is this another S-Class mission?"

"No, it's not! Luce! Can we please leeeave!" Whined Natsu, jumping from one foot to another in excited impatience.

"You know Master needs everyone here tomorrow," she reminded.

"Yes, that's why we're leaving now! And we'll be back by nighttime max! I promise! Now, _please!"_

Lucy sighed and relented.

"Fine."

"Awesome!" Natsu then proceeded to carry her up in her arms, much to her surprise ("This way is much faster!"), and ran out the guild.

All those who remained in the guild exchanged knowing looks and smirks. Mira giggled in excitement, while Levy made a mental note to herself to find out each and every detail of whatever was going to happen today when her best friend returned.

Happy was there to greet Natsu and Lucy at the Railway Station just as the dragon slayer was setting her down on her own feet.

"Luuushy! I got your stuff!" He explained holding up her little satchel she'd gotten herself during her tenure at Sorcerer Weekly.

"Thanks Happy," she smiled, not bothering to admonish him for breaking into her apartment yet again, before suddenly turning to Natsu "Wait. Are we taking a train?"

"Yup!" Natsu grinned. "Took ya long enough to notice"

Lucy thought about why it had, realising that being carried by Natsu was both embarrassing and distracting enough for her to not notice where they were headed. Not that she'd say that out loud.

"I..Uh..Where are we going?"

Natsu's grin stayed, "Nah-uh. Not gonna tell you yet! Hey Happy. You got the tickets?"

"Aye, Sir! There's a new guy behind the counter. You should have seen his face when I asked for the tickets. You'd think he wasn't expecting to sell train tickets!" He sniggered.

"I don't think that was the case," Lucy sweat-dropped, thinking back to her own surprise when she first heard Happy talk.

They headed towards their platform to enter their train. No details were shared with Lucy about where they were headed, with Natsu ensuring he didn't let her read any details of the train posted anywhere. It almost annoyed Lucy till she realised something.

 _'Natsu is voluntarily taking the train. Where ever he wants to be right now must be a really big deal. I wonder what it is...'_ The thought stayed with her for the entire journey, with various possibilities presenting themselves for her evaluation in her head.

 _'An eating competition? A fire festival? Some kind of treasure? Something new about the dragons - no he'd have asked Wendy and Gajeel to come too if that were the case. Does he have a secret lover? A kid? He was gone an entire year. Would he? Wait. Nonono. This is_ Natsu. _So. Monsters? A live dragon? Some cool stone that'll boost his power? A store selling giant roasted pork? A wildfire he could eat? Would he have met someone? No. Nope. Nah-uh.'_

That's when the futility of the thought process occurred to her for the third time during that ride. Remembering her book, she tried to read, before the effort of suppressing thoughts and the soothing sounds of the train and Happy's relaxed purr put a rather tired Lucy to sleep.

* * *

When Lucy woke up, she felt herself pressing against something warm, surrounded by an array of soothing smells. She vaguely noted that her arms and legs were around the source of warmth and wrapped her arms a bit tighter. She'd registered someone else's breathing and beating heart before the sounds of crunching twigs and leaves caught her attention.

Puzzled, she opened eyes, and realised Natsu was carrying her on his back and walking through what seemed to be a dense forest.

"Natsu..?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh good, you're up Luce." She noted immediately that his voice was low and serious. Not angry or sad, but not it's happy loud self either. "I was worried I'd have ta wake you soon."

Lucy leaned forward a bit to note his expression. He was looking straight ahead, a small smile on his face, but eyes were belying a small struggle in them.

"Natsu, you can put me down now."

"..."

"Natsu?"

"Lucy..." He tightened his grip on her legs holding them closer to him. "...could...could you stay like this for a bit?" he asked, his voice softer than she could ever remember hearing. Which is what made her not only stay, but tighten her arms around Natsu's neck, in a gesture that, she hoped, comforted him. Even if only a little.

Her mind was previously full of questions of where they were going and why. Some of it still was. But what drowned all of it out now was her concern for her partner and best friend.

She noticed Happy wasn't around.

She didn't ask about it since she assumed Natsu would be aware of where he'd be and why, trusting his judgement.

They soon reached a wide clearing. A meadow of sorts. It was located in what looked like a large flat crater in the middle of the forest. Thick grass grew up to their ankles, and it was pretty obvious not much had been through there in a while.

"We're here," Natsu breathed out in an almost-whisper as he set Lucy down.

There wasn't very much to see. It was a clearing in the middle of a dense forest. It was beautiful, the soft breeze cool and refreshing on her face. She stepped forward, closing her eyes to inhale the fresh air.

"I traveled around the whole past year y'know."

Lucy's eyes snapped open as she turned around to look at her best friend, his voice still deep, low and serious; small smile still in place. He was looking towards the meadow, but the glaze in eyes showed he was seeing things she couldn't.

"A whole year. And the whole time I'd thought about making a trip here every other day..." He walked, hands in his pockets, till he was standing next to Lucy, his eyes still towards the meadow, hers still studying him.

"...Heck, even before the trip, I had. Never could bring myself to..."

Lucy had never seen Natsu like this before. He never was the type to really open up to her about anything remotely close to what he was now, and she had never pushed him to either. She then realised he had been quiet and that she'd been staring. She was about to turn away when he turned to face her.

"...Until you came with me."

Lucy's eyes widened and her heart went into overdrive at the smile he had just shared with her. His eyes were looking straight into hers, full of gratitude and unspoken emotions and promises. She couldn't bring herself to say anything as he turned back towards the meadow.

She did too as his words began to catch up with her. Realisation hit her like a bus, and she knew where she was.

Right on cue, Natsu affirmed, "This is where Igneel raised me, Lucy. Where he'd taught me so much. My magic, reading, writing, everything that made me _me_ before I joined the guild. This is also where I last saw him, before the whole Tartaros mess..."

Natsu's expression had gotten harder. The smile had faded and his pain was evident. Lucy realised he was trying to reign in his emotions. His expression when Igneel had released himself from inside Natsu came haunting back to her. That face was why she understood why he had to go away for a year. That face was why she could guess how hard coming back here must have been for him.

That face was why she walked up to him, held his hand in hers, and rested her head on his shoulder. To silently tell him that she was with him. That she cared for him. That he was no longer alone like he was the last time he had been here, in this meadow.

Her eyes teared up as her heart broke at the thought of a little Natsu standing where they were, looking for his father who was no longer there.

She felt a small weight on her head as Natsu rested his head on hers.

They stood like that for a few more silent moments, with only the sound of the gentle breeze, before Natsu straightened himself and broke away from Lucy's touch.

She watched as he sat down on the grass, patting next to him, silently asking her to join him. She did.

They sat there silently for a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence at all. It was one shared only between those who were as close as they were.

"Thanks for coming with me, Luce..."

"Well, it's not like you gave me much of a choice, silly," she said with a smile, neither her voice nor her eyes holding any bite.

Natsu chuckled softly at the accusation.

"Y'know..." He began after a pause, seemingly struggling to put his thoughts into words. Lucy waited for him to do so with patience, albeit more than a little curiosity.

"I got into a brawl with droopy-eyes at the guild last night."

"What's new?" Responded Lucy as she rolled her eyes. "Plus, I was there."

"No, it kinda got serious after you left."

That piqued her interest.

"He took it outside the guild. And he sort of yelled. A lot." He was now looking sheepish. Almost embarrassed. As if he was admitting being embarrassed having Gray yell at - oh.

 _Oh._

"I initially thought it was the booze talking. Y'know, what with him being such a lightweight and all."

 _'Everyone is a lightweight compared to you, Natsu'_ , was Lucy's first thought. ' _Except maybe Cana.'_

"But he was actually pissed at me. And not the regular kind." His voice was growing more serious. Lucy noted how he was now looking at the ground between his ankles. The leg closer to her stretched, the other folded at the knee where he rested an elbow. His body language showed peace and relaxation. His face, however, a myriad of emotions ranging from anger to sadness and disappointment.

And Lucy knew why.

Damn that Gray.

"...he told me of your conversation from before the Alvarez mission. I didn't even know you two had a favourite coffee shop," he chuckled dryly. "And he told me about what you talked about."

Lucy's mind was torn between wanting to skin Gray and the dread of Natsu knowing what he did.

Yes, she was sad when he left. Yes, his timing was awful. Yes, she was depressed for a while. Yes, he came back and decided on his own to whisk her away from the life she'd made herself in his and everyone else's absence. Yes, they had never really talked about it, choosing wordlessly to sweep it all under the rug.

But that was only one side of the story.

And she found herself worrying over how Natsu was taking what Gray had said.

"Natsu, I -"

"Lucy. Me first, please," Natsu said.

 _'He doesn't sound pissed,'_ she thought, not fully convinced she was out of trouble either.

Natsu breathed out a deep, pained sigh before straightening out and continuing in a soft spoken rush.

"He told me I'd hurt you. A lot. That you'd cried. He said that Loke told him you'd been depressed for a while too. That I should have taken you with me. That I should have at least met you before I left."

He turned to her now. And she saw the anguish in his eyes.

"Lucy..."

"Natsu, you don't..."

"I'm so sorry."

His voice cracked painfully at the last word, effectively shocking Lucy into silence.

"I had to go." Lucy noted how he spoke with confidence and determination now, his voice still uncharacteristically low. "I can't say I'm sorry for going on that journey because it's made me so much stronger. After Igneel...I wanted to be more powerful. To be able protect everyone. To be able to protect _you_. And I am now. And I don't regret going away because of that."

Natsu took a moment to look down, his eyes losing the resolute look it held only moments before.

"But you know what? That bloody ice-bastard was right too. I was too scared to see you before I left. I wouldn't have taken you along with me, I know. I think a small part of me was worried I would lose my resolve if I saw you. I didn't wanna see you pissed or, more importantly, sad. So I left, just leaving that note. Even Happy'd said that I should meet you before. But I thought that everyone would be there for you. I didn't know...the guild...I thought..."

He looked away from her, looking very troubled as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry I was such a coward, Luce".

Natsu's mental nervous rant was cut off my Lucy gently whacking him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Natsu yelped turning back around, more surprised than hurt. Lucy had turned towards him, hands on her hips authoritatively even as she was sitting down. Her eyes however told a whole other story.

"Hush up, dragon boy. My turn now," she demanded, softly but sternly. Natsu just nodded, silently bracing himself. Her gaze lowered to the space between them and her voice softened. "Yeah, it sucked. The way you left. I'd actually thought you'd broken into my house again when I found your letter. And I ran in some random direction looking for you, screaming for you. To stop you from leaving, or take me with you, or something, I don't know. Obviously, I didn't reach you in time. And then the guild was disbanded the next day. And I felt so lost."

Both Lucy and Natsu were aware that he knew of this now, but having started Lucy felt she needed to let it all out. Natsu was still mildly uncomfortable with all this sharing, but he'd decided suck it up and try something as new to him as this, no matter how much discomfort it may put him through. All, if it meant Lucy would feel better. Lucy interrupted his thoughts, her voice starting as barely a whisper.

"First Aquarius. Then you and Happy. Then the guild. It was just so overwhelming... I couldn't bring myself to face anyone before we all split up or even keep in touch with anyone after. There were days in the beginning where I'd try to cheer myself up but nothing seemed to. Not shopping, not training, not hot baths, not desserts. Not even writing. Nothing. And I'd randomly break down or just feel so tired and so numb..."

Natsu pictured everything as she spoke, his heart hurting, yearning to just reach towards the Lucy in those images and do anything to cheer her up, make her smile again. Lucy took in a shaky breath before continuing.

"My spirits did their best to make me feel better, though. I guess they could somehow feel the emotions plaguing me. Loke even stepped up the flirting from time-to-time, though even he had moments where he'd be serious. Don't tell him I told you this, but in those moments he actually was really sweet. It was then I realised that I had to pick myself up, and so I found myself in Crocus looking for a job. Things started looking up a bit then, especially after I got the job as an editor. I even kept myself busy trying to keep an eye of everyone's movements – kind of a little personal project of my own, not that I did much with that information."

Lucy took a deep breath, and Natsu noticed that she didn't look as sad now, as she continued.

"I've my spirits to thank for keep me such excellent company, never really leaving me alone. For simply being there for me. Even if none of them were summoned or out in Earthland, they'd still send pulses through our bond, reassuring me." She was smiling softly now, eyes closed and tattooed hand over her heart.

Natsu continued listening to her patiently, watching her as she spoke.

"It's thanks to them I'd managed to pick myself up and soon start anew. And train and become stronger. So you see, I was eventually okay. I had definitely been better, but things could also have been a whole lot worse for me. Sure, I was a bit lonely. A lot, actually. And I missed everyone to bits. But I wasn't ever truly alone. Perks of being a celestial mage, I guess."

She turned up to face Natsu at that, with a small smile and a wink, before looking back down with a soft sigh.

"There were days when I'd want nothing more than to find you just to Lucy-kick you to all the way to Edolas..." Natsu cringed but smiled ruefully at the threat.

"And then there were other days I'd wonder why you left me behind. Or if you thought I wasn't good enough or strong enough."

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered as his eyes widened in shock, pain evident in his voice as he looked at Lucy. Gray hadn't mentioned that. He'd never ever wanted to make Lucy feel inferior in any way. Natsu struggled with words to explain how that was nowhere near his thought process, that she was much much more than merely "good enough" for him.

But he didn't have to.

"Then I'd remind myself this is _you_ I was thinking about, Natsu. You've almost always believed in me. You never made me feel weak and never put me in a situation where you'd make me feel I was. You have saved me, countless times, but you've also always had faith in me. I guessed that this was something you wanted to do on your own. And Happy being there was only natural. At least that's what I thought. And I was right wasn't I, Natsu?"

She turned to Natsu who nodded his affirmation with the enthusiasm he was known for. He couldn't have said it better himself.

Lucy then reached out for one of Natsu's hands, pulling it to her lap.

"I understand why you had to do what you did, Natsu," she said as she looked up from the hand she held to him. Natsu stared back with a look of awe, laced with slight hints of both pain and joy. Lucy smiled at him.

She understood he had his own way of dealing with his devastating loss. He'd lost his father, the one who'd raised him, the one he had spent most of life looking for. She knew he had his own way of coping. That he dealt with emotions his own way. That he wasn't one share his feelings, at least not like this and with her, and she was touched that he'd put in the effort he had. And, like she hoped, her eyes conveyed that to him.

"You did make me very angry. And you did hurt me quite a bit. And it would take a bit more time for all that anger and pain to go away. But Natsu, I forgave you even before you entered the stadium that day. I just knew for sure when I saw your stupid face with that idiotic grin plastered on. You're my best friend, Natsu. My partner. How could I not?"

Natsu's expression hadn't changed, so it surprised Lucy when he suddenly pulled her into a big, warm hug. Walking into the meadow today, he had braced himself for a changed relationship with Lucy and facing all the pain he had caused her as well as punishment for the same - every consequence of his own actions he had strategically avoided till now. And instead he found forgiveness, tenderness, the truth and warmth.

He had found home again.

He felt Lucy's arms wrap around his torso, and smelt her tears. It was only then that he'd realised he'd been tearing up too.

He pulled Lucy closer and Lucy returned the gesture. "I was sc-scared that you'd hate me," he choked out.

"I never could, Natsu," was Lucy's soft but firm reply and she buried her face into his chest.

"I'd missed you, Luce... So much"

"I missed you too."

And for the first time since Igneel, Fairy Tail's great Salamander, Natsu Dragneel let himself cry in someone's arms. He cried for Igneel, he cried for what he'd thought he'd lost with Lucy. He cried for finding it not only safe but having grown in multifold.

He felt Lucy sob against him too, and he ran his fingers through her pony-talied hair, nuzzling his face into her soft golden locks.

Lucy didn't feel her face heat up as she thought it would have. Instead, his arms were warm and safe and comfortable. It felt right.

They stayed like that for a while, till both went from crying to just small hiccups and their tears had dried up.

"But Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I swear I really will Lucy-kick you all the way to Edolas."

Natsu chucked. "Naw. One whole year without you was more than enough. Here on out, it's you, me and Happy all the way, Lucy!"

They pulled back and shared a big smile each, before they wordlessly turned around again to face the meadow.

Natsu hadn't felt this light in a long time. After all he'd been through, he wouldn't have believed it were possible to, until now, having only come this close to sharing only non-verbally with Happy and in vague terms with Gildarts. He finally understood why people would put themselves in a state so vulnerable as when sharing your deepest, darkest fears with another person. He guessed he was just waiting for the right person to open up to.

And boy had he found her.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"If it's okay...can you tell me more about Igneel?"

"Hell yeah I can!" Natsu's child-like enthusiasm was back in full force as launched into stories of the fire dragon he called his Dad, capturing Lucy's attention immediately.

Their conversation then steered towards the guild and their many adventures all the way till Tartaros and the year they were all treading their own paths. Somehow during the blasts through their pasts, they found themselves lying down next to each other in the grass watching clouds pass by.

"We've all come a long way, haven't we?" Lucy sighed.

"We sure have." Natsu agreed. "Take yourself for example. Those star clothes things are pretty cool."

Lucy sat up and smacked his arm, her expression one of mock offence. Natsu chuckled in response.

"Pretty cool?! They're _Stardresses_! And they're freaking awesome! I know you were all motion sick and all but did you _see_ my Starshot? Sagittarius and the others taught me well. They're more than just pretty cool!" Lucy finished in a mock huff and titled her face away from Natsu and to the sky, arms crossed in front of her.

Natsu laughed at her antics a bit before sitting up, beaming at her "Damn straight they are!"

They both shared a laugh after that. It was natural, happy and light. If a passerby would have seen them all they'd just see a couple of teenagers having a good time, with no trace of the heavy emotional exchange just a little bit before.

Natsu opened his eyes first wiping a tiny tear that was a result of his and Lucy's shared joke. His laughter faded into a thoughtful smile as he watched Lucy's laughter soften as well. He reached out towards her.

Lucy felt a small tug at her hair and stopped laughing to see Natsu sitting much closer to her, inspecting the lock of her side-ponytail he had threaded between his fingers.

"I forgot to tell you Luce," He looked up at her already flustered face, grinning widely. "Long hair suits you."

Lucy blushed at his words and nonchalance in saying them. She opened her mouth in response to the compliment and chide Natsu for clearly enjoying her being flustered when -

Her stomach decided to growl.

Loudly.

Sounding something like a dying walrus.

Natsu burst into laughter. Lucy stood where she was staring at him in shock.

"Hahahaha! You sounded like a giant BOAR Lucy! Let's get you to the town before you actually attract one," he said, still laughing. "Besides, Happy's probably waiting for us at the - "

Lucy, having recovered from her initial shock, had planted a nice hard roundhouse Lucy-kick into Natsu's side, cutting him off.

"THE NERVE OF YOU!" She yelled stomping out of the meadow in the direction they'd come from.

Natsu got up to follow her. Just before he nearly exited the clearing, he turned back to look at it once more.

* * *

 _"You know something, brat?"_

 _"Mmph?" Asked a much younger Natsu, leaning on Igneel's belly by the fire, face stuffed with dinner._

 _"You're gonna be all grown up someday."_

 _Natsu swallowed noisily. "Yup! Then I'll be a biiig dragon like you!"_

 _He felt the rumble that was Igneel's chuckle._

 _"No, you'll be a biiig dragon slayer. But that's not what Dad wants to explain again right now."_

 _"Thembh?"_

 _"Natsu when you become older, you may meet others like you. Some you'll like, some you'll not. Some will be your friends, your comrades. Treasure them. Protect them, okay?"_

 _Natsu nodded seriously, understanding his Dad's need for him to be._

 _"Now, out of all these people you like, some will stand out most. These are people you love. You will want to be with them, laugh with them, fight with them. And they, you."_

 _Igneel's molten eyes turned to look into those of his son._

 _"Among those you love, you will meet someone who you will want to be with. Your wish to protect will be strongest where this person is involved. You will want to be with them whenever you can, every chance you get. You may even want to bond with them and become family. They will understand you and give you happiness unlike any other person. Such a person will be rare Natsu. You will love them, more so than anyone else. And, if you're really lucky, they will love you too."_

 _Natsu looked a little confused to Igneel. And the dragon realised that he may not have been doing a good job of explaining romantic love to the kid._

 _"I love you most, Dad!" grinned Natsu._

 _Igneel almost lost his resolve. He sighed._

 _"But who will this other person-I-love-most be?"_

 _Igneel was momentarily taken aback. His son may have understood more than he gave him credit for._

 _"I don't know, runt. That person may be a girl or a boy or anything in between. They may be tall or short or loud or quiet or both. I can't really tell you. It's really up to you to choose."_

 _Natsu's little jaw dropped open. "Woooahh! There are things even_ you _don't know Dad?"_

 _Igneel's laughter boomed into the night. "Of course, little boy. No one knows everything! Though, it would be interesting to see whom you fall for. Would be one a hell of a person"_

 _After a small thoughtful pause, the little slayer yelled._

 _"I know!" Natsu beamed at Igneel. "I'll bring them here to meet you!"_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Yea! This is our home right? So when I find the other person I love most, I'll bring them here too! Promise!"_

 _Igneel continued laughing, but Natsu could tell it wasn't at him, but with him. So he joined in the laughter too._

* * *

Natsu looked at the corner of the meadow he'd made that promise in. He then looked up at the bright blue clear sky and flashed his best toothy grin at it.

"Naaatsu~! Which waaay?!" Came Lucy's voice and the dragon slayer turned around ran in its direction into the forest.

And somewhere, sitting on shimmering, long blades of golden grass, a huge red dragon returned that toothy grin with his own.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This was an attempt at "writing what I want to read". I'd always imagined that, should Natsu and Lucy ever confront each other about 'The Departure' it wouldn't be with a lot of blame and yelling and hurt. It would be with the maturity that comes with being friends as long as they have. I'm quite certain Natsu was aware of the hurt he was causing Lucy and left despite that, not knowing however, the additional pain and loss that would have come from the guild disbanding. And Lucy would definitely be mad at him for leaving like he did, but she would also be aware of his reasons as well the pain he felt that drove him to that decision. Though this started with a headcanon of Natsu showing Lucy where he was brought up by the fire dragon, and would have actually been more cute and fluffy, adding the element of their confrontation felt like more depth was being added, making the gesture more significant. Do let me know your thoughts!_**

 ** _Edit: A huge thank you hug to everyone who read, favourited, followed and reviewed! I am surprised - pleasantly so - by the response this has had. I'm very open to suggestions to improve, so do let me know if you've any! Thanks again! :D_**


End file.
